


Worst Path to Truth

by Glimare



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: One ShotA talk show host likes to ask one harmless question with every upcoming actor and actress, but is it really that harmless? Ren's honest answer four years ago gets him into deep waters when Kyoko puts everything together. Will it lead to hurt feelings and a loss of trust? Or will Kuon find some way to turn this around?Fluffy Reveal fic.





	Worst Path to Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an edited version of the same story I posted on Fanfiction.net. Not a lot of differences but enough to be worth it. If you want to use the reporter in your fic, be my guest.  
> And welcome to my Shoujo Saturdays!  
> I need a life.

It was just supposed to be an interview, and for the most part, it was. Ren had one with this lady, Fujita Kaiko, back when he first started out. Most up-and-coming actors at LME had one with her after a year in the public’s eye. This time it was Kyoko’s turn on her show, and Ren was there to back her up.

So far so good.

Until…

“Now this is a question I ask all my guests,” Kaiko started, smiling professionally. She leaned in to get more tension for the show, and at just the right angle to expose the top of her breasts to the male sitting next to her main guest. Ren took a sip of water from the glass provided, neatly occupying his gaze elsewhere. Here we go. “After one year in showbiz, I have to know. What has been your favorite role?”

“Hmmm… Let’s see…” Kyoko looked up in thought, completely adorable and innocent. She seemed oblivious to the lady flirting with Ren, and it honestly annoyed the man. Couldn’t she act a little jealous or unnerved by the lady’s lack of modesty? Ren wisely kept drinking his glass.

After a moment, the girl came up with an answer. “Oh! That would be…” Dread and disappointment crossed her face as she realized something. Now Ren was really interested in what she was thinking. “Well… it wasn’t a role people have seen…”

“Oh! You mean like from before your professional acting career? Like a school play?” This made Kaiko happy, leaning back a smidge. Now the man could look at her without feeling like a pervert. The interviewer loved outside-the-box options. “That’s great too!”

“What about acting practice?” Her innocent inquiry took quite a few roles off the table in Ren’s mind. That meant not Mio, Natsu, the Angel, and possibly not even Setsu. That left…

“That’s fine.”

“Oh, if that’s the case then…” Blushing shyly, Kyoko tried to make it small. “I enjoyed playing a teenaged boy.”

Ren nearly choked on his water before staring at her. A teenaged boy? When did she – 

His memory flashed back to when his dad appeared and Kyoko was… It took all his acting abilities to not blush beet red at that moment. Kaiko was confused. “What?”

“You see,” Kyoko started, still embarrassed but smiling proudly, “I had a small job where I had to take care of a celebrity for a few days, and he offered to help me with my acting. He gave me the role of his son and gave me a lot of descriptions of him. Somehow I managed to make and act like a teenaged boy for a day, and honestly, I really enjoyed it. Mostly because I could play with my father.”

She looked down sadly yet smiled. “I never knew my father growing up, so I never knew what it was like. Sensei let me know what it was like to have one and how to play with a parent. It was lots of fun!” Kyoko glowed as she talked about the experience. “Father was amazing! He would let me attack him, but I never did manage to defeat him. I tried a lot of surprise attacks and even made a weapon in hopes of slowing him down. Never did get around to using it…

“But overall it was lots of fun! I never wanted to quit being that character, and even now I’m close with sensei. He actually wants to be a father to me, even though I can’t see him very often.” The girl was starting to ramble on about Kuu, and eventually, she was going to reveal too many details. Bad idea. “I’ve called him a few times and-“

“So you really enjoyed playing a role almost completely opposite your profile,” Kaiko concluded for her, mindful of the time. They only had ten minutes left in the show. Doting parents and children made things far too long.

Stunned at the moment, the actress collected herself then nodded, glowing. “Yes!”

“Well, that’s something you and Tsuruga Ren have in common!” Shining, the lady turned on the senior performer. Dread started coming to the man’s chest. What was she doing? “And not only that, it was practice and for someone you hold dear!”

“Eh?” Kyoko looked at her sempai who was lowering his glass in confusion. The interviewer was turning into a wolf.

Grinning, she gestured to a screen. “Let’s look back four years to Tsuruga Ren’s favorite role!”

Everyone stared at the screen now showing the teenage-now-mega-actor being asked the same question. Like then, he was surprised while drinking water. “Uhm… Does it have to be a role I’ve performed professionally?”

“No! Of course not,” a younger Kaiko stated, excited.

Taking a breath, the actor started telling his tale. The one in the here and now though was growing tenser by the second. How honestly did he answer this one?

Pretty dang honest apparently.

“Probably a fairy prince.” There were murmurs over the recording, but the young Ren kept going. “I was ten, and at that point in my life, I didn’t have many friends. In fact, I was wondering if I could even become an actor or if I was as useless as people said I was. One day I was walking along a forest stream and I met this cute six-year-old girl who was crying. When she saw me though, she started brightening up.

“She thought I was a fairy.”

There were a series of chuckles over the recording and in the audience now. Ren just kept his eyes on the screen, hoping the tension he was sensing beside him would drain away soon. He remembered the interview now and he had to find a way to defuse the situation as it unraveled shortly. His younger self kept going.

“I really wanted a friend and honestly, I couldn’t leave a little girl alone when she’s crying, so I said I was.” More laughter filled the rooms. Young Ren gave an awkward smile and shrug. “We were just two kids playing, and being a fairy really made her happy, so I kept it up. Honestly, I had a lot of fun being a fairy and playing with her for the next few days. My dad and I weren’t staying in the area for very long though, so I couldn’t stay with her as much as I wanted. But that girl…” There was a soft smile on his face as he remembered those days. “She was my first real friend and fan. She loved me being a fairy, and her laughter and belief in me are what kept me going back then. Whenever I’m having trouble, I just try to remember her and our games and I get encouraged. I wish I could be more like her.”

“Like a six-year-old girl.” There were giggles and awes over the recording. Young Ren chuckled.

“She was a very special six-year-old girl. I haven’t met anyone quite like her.” The affection in his voice could not be misplaced, but it still made people stare. “If she asked me to be a fairy again, I would in a heartbeat.”

“So, is she your princess?” There were more ooing and catcalling in the background.

The recorded Ren shrugged. “A fairy princess maybe.”

“Have you seen her since?”

A raised eyebrow was his response. That was where they stopped the tape and turned the cameras back on the present stage. Kaiko grinned at Ren. “So, have you found your fairy princess yet?”

Ren carefully took one last sip of water, glancing at Kyoko who was remarkably silent and still. Hopefully, she would listen to what he was saying next. He placed the glass down and smiled. Professionally. Like a gentleman. “Kaiko-san, you do realize that I was ten at that time, correct?”

“Of course-“

“And she was six.” His smile didn’t waver, though he worried about the dark presence next to him. “People change a great deal after eleven years. I bet that if she walked in front of me, out of the blue, I wouldn’t have a chance in recognizing her. After all, it’s quite common for people to dye their hair, wear glasses or cosmetic lenses, and to act completely different from when they were children. I know I’ve changed a lot since that time. People change and become unrecognizable at first glance.

“If I ever did run into her again, it would take a few days, maybe even weeks or months, before I realized she was the same person I met all those years ago. Even if I recognized her, there is no guarantee she’d remember me. At least not clearly. She was six, and we were just playing. Who remembers all their playmates when they were six?” There were murmurs of agreement in the crowd, so he knew someone agreed with him. The question was, would the right someone accept what he said. Ren’s palms were sweating heavily and he wasn’t sure how long he could hide it. His kohai kept still at his side, not responding to a word he said.

“Still,” he pointed out, “that interview gave me quite a headache afterwards. So many women claimed to be my fairy princess that it’s impossible for me to find her now. How can I possibly know if any of them are her without some definitive proof? I am using a stage name after all. Anyone can claim the honor, but all of them would be wrong. I don’t think it’s right to hold out for a prince or princess. We should just accept the flawed people around us. Don’t you think so, Kyoko-san?”

He gave her the smile he knew she knew was fake, hoping she’d go with this just to get out of the spotlight, but she didn’t quite respond the way he hoped. Instead of her usual, innocent stutter he expected, she threw his smile right back at him. Terrifying. “Sometimes I agree with you, Tsuruga-san, but I know you know how I feel about certain matters.”

‘She is so going to kill me later.’ Ren did his best to keep his mask up, but hers was just a little too good for him to ignore.

Her professional attitude kept going, saving their tails. “But either way, you’re right Fujita-san. Both I and Tsuruga-san enjoy playing roles that made others close to us happy rather than on a screen. He must have been a very good fairy prince since he’s won so many awards. You’d think pretending to be someone else was second nature to him!”

“Well, he is the winner of several best actors awards his year,” Kaiko agreed, missing all the double meanings. Her eyes flicked up, seeing something forcing her to lean back into her chair instead of pursuing the subject more. “And one day I’m certain you will be joining him in that arena. After all, you did win rookie of the year in almost every ceremony this year. I’d love to keep talking, but unfortunately, we have run out of time for today. Thank you both for coming here.”

“Thank you for having us,” Ren answered with Kyoko nodding after him. Kaiko closed up the show, introducing them again, and signing off before the lights dimmed and security directed the two award-winning actors backstage. A heavy lump was growing in his chest with each passing step. Once out of the majority of people’s sights and seeing his manager, the older actor flew to his side, clapping his hands on the man’s shoulders. “Thank you for all the hard work you’ve done for me Yashiro-san.”

“Eh?” Confused, his manager stumbled back a step.

His charge looked him straight in the eye, resigned to his fate. “If you don’t see me again, the president has a copy of my will and I insist you do not press charges. I entirely deserve what’s coming.”

“Ren, what are you-“

“Tsu-Ru-Ga-San…”

Kyoko’s voice ran shivers down both men’s spines and anyone else’s who happened to be listening. Ren took a deep breath, let go of his manager’s shoulders, and looked to one of the stagehands. “Is there a soundproof room available? One without recording devices?”

“Uh… there’s one down that hallway. Room 314 I think.”

“Good.” Before anyone else could react, the man grabbed Kyoko’s wrist and started marching her towards the room in question. For once she didn’t protest, darkly glaring at either him or the ground all the way there. He used the moment of silence to collect his thoughts. This was not how he planned this.

Within minutes they were in a locked, soundproof room, and Ren was still making sure no one could hear them or record what was being said. He let go of Kyoko’s hand while he searched, but that was all the signal she needed to start razzing in on him. “Tsuruga-san. Don’t you think you owe me an explanation?”

“Probably.” He kept moving around the small room, keeping his back to her as he searched. Not a word of what they said could be leaked to the outside world. Not yet.

“About the ‘fairy prince’ role?”

“Most definitely.” He looked under one or two ledges, just to be sure no one could hear them. Bugs, microphones, the press could be very sneaky and sometimes people forgot to turn things off after practice sessions. It was hard to think straight when blood was pounding in your ears. What was he going to do? How should he start?

There was silence from the actress for far too long. The silence was worse than her rambling. 

“You’re Corn, aren’t you.”

Kuon’s shoulders slumped with his head. “Yeah.”

“You were my fairy prince.”

Everything felt heavy. “Yep.”

Silence. 

“How long?” 

Kuon turned his head slightly, not sure what the question was. He still didn’t know how to face her. “How long did you know? The entire time?”

“Not the entire time,” he admitted slowly. He looked over to her cautiously over his shoulder. “Just since you dropped the stone into the parking garage at LME. I didn’t recognize you until then. It had been ten years.”

“Dropped… that was a year ago!” Finally, her voice raised and he knew he was in for it. “You knew the truth for a whole year and… GAAHH!! You lied to me!”

“We were kids!” he begged desperately, hoping she’d understand. He turned fully to face her, rage and all. “We were just playing! How was I supposed to know you’d grow up believing in fairies?!”

“You’re really not a fairy?!” Her angry plea struck him hard. There went the fantasy she built up over the years, and he helped with a lot recently.

Shoulders sagging, he admitted the truth. “No, I’m not.” Disappointment poured off her face, breaking his heart. “I was just a kid who wanted a friend.”

“So everything was a-“

“I tried not to!” He pleaded with her, trying to make everything right. “I told you the truth as much as I could and the rest I put in fairy terms so you would understand back then! I…” Tears and anger were growing in her eyes, and Kuon really couldn’t handle it. “I just – I really didn’t want to disappoint you and… I was so happy having a friend who saw me and liked me for me. I…”

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say. He’d been trying to find a way to tell her for a year and he still didn’t know what to do. Sighing, he tried for the beginning. “My dad… he’s… really famous. I grew up with either no friends or fakes who wanted to get close to him. To use me. It was… nice… you know… having a friend who just liked me. I was really frustrated back then…

“But… when we met by that creek, I just… I was happy that someone saw me for me… that someone needed me to help them feel good for once. Someone who was honest with me. Those summer days with you were some of the best in my life. Whenever I got frustrated after that, I would remember your face and how happy I made you then and… it made everything better.

“You saved me back then.”

His confession made her still, likely thinking, but he couldn’t look up at her. The rest was going to be hard. “But… over time… Things changed and… though the memory of those days helped me keep trying…” He sighed in self-disappointment. “I became someone you would not have been proud of. Six years ago I did something… something I… I just really hated the person I became and… Look I became someone completely different than you would have liked to know. Things happened and… I… I broke down.

“If it wasn’t for the president… I don’t want to know where I’d be.” He shook his head, remembering the dark days. “I hated myself. Some days I still do. I came to LME under the name Tsuruga Ren in order to change who I was. I… I haven’t even talked to my parents since leaving them. And they’ve been so supportive…” 

He looked around the room, shaking slightly as he tried to find the words. “I rarely, if ever, broke character. I worked my butt off so I was too tired to think about my past. I did everything possible to change myself, to make a new me. Someone I could be proud of. Everything about my past was buried. I hardly thought about it anymore.

“Then you appeared.” He could see her head snap up and he felt even more awkward than he did before. “I didn’t recognize you at first. How could I? Ten years and a dye job, plus I was avoiding my past, even the good parts. You popped up and declared your need for revenge on Fuwa…” He shook his head. “For a moment it was like looking into a mirror.”

“Eh?”

“Growing up, there was this one guy who made my life hell,” he explained quickly. “I wanted revenge on him. I did… things I’m not proud of… because I wanted revenge. Revenge nearly destroyed me. It…” He wasn’t ready to talk about everything. Not yet. Swallowing, Kuon tried to continue. “That was why I didn’t see your good points at first. All I saw was your determination and need for revenge.

“When I saw you act for the first time though, you really impressed me. I have to admit I didn’t start changing how I saw you until I learned the truth, but as soon as I did…” He stopped, not sure how to continue. His memory went back to that fateful day he realized who she was. “When I heard you call my name, looking for the stone I gave you, the past… those days we spent together as children… they just came back to me. I asked if you lived in Kyoto just to be sure.”

“Is your name Corn?” Looking at her, Kuon couldn’t be certain if she was mad or not. How should he put this…

“Kind of. I…” He gulped. “You have to understand, the weight of my father’s name… I really hated myself – but it wasn’t because of my dad. I never once hated my dad. It was just-“

“What is your name?” Their eyes met and he knew he had to answer. Kyoko would accept nothing less.

Taking a breath he admitted the truth. “Hizuri Kuon.”

There was silence hanging in the air as she realized the full truth of what he said. “Hi-“

“I grew up in America,” He interjected quickly. “I still had a little bit of an accent and you were six and in the US, you introduce yourself with your given name, not family. You don’t do honorifics either. What you said was as close to my name as I was used to and it was cute so I didn’t mind it at all. Not being called ‘Hizuri-san’ or ‘Kuon-chan’ or ‘Kuon-kun’ was really appreciated. I was fine – I’m still fine – with you calling me Corn.

“And I thought it was wonderful that you kept my worry stone all these years.” He paused for a moment, smiling sadly. “It clearly helped you a lot more than it did me.”

“You’re Father’s son.”

The statement brought out a whole new can of worms. “Yeah. Hizuri Kuu’s my father. He’s an amazing and wonderful man, but…” He looked away guiltily. “Living under his shadow… when you’re trying desperately to be an actor in your own right… It was really hard on me. I know he didn’t mean any harm by it, and I love him dearly, I just couldn’t…”

Kuon almost choked on the words leaving his mouth. “I didn’t want to leave him, or my mother. But I couldn’t stay either. If I did… who I was… I didn’t have an identity there. I was just my parents’ child. I needed to make a name for myself. For my own sanity. I swore I wouldn’t come back until I was able to stand proudly beside them. I wouldn’t even… acknowledge them publicly… until…”

He felt like he was only making the situation worse. Swallowing, he tried to make it better. “I’m close. I’ve made contact with my parents and Tragic Marker is going overseas. Dark Moon proved I could go head to head with my father. And after this past year…”

He shook his head, still trying to find the words. “Ever since I met you, I’ve been acting less and less off camera. You bring out my true self, all the time. Even though I shouldn’t have, I started teasing and playing with you. I could relax around you and I wanted to see who you really were. I guess... I wanted my friend back no matter what.

“But… That changed.” He could feel her stiffen and his stomach plummeted. Make or break time, for everything. “The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to be with you. I… I reevaluated my life. I stopped hating myself so much. Forgiven myself a little… Especially after everything you said in Guam.”

“Guam…”

“I couldn’t leave you on the beach crying,” he told her quickly to explain his deception then. “Not then and not as Cain. I can’t take it when you cry. Really cry, not when I’m teasing you. That’s just… Teasing. I wasn’t ready to tell you everything yet when you saw me that day, that’s why I played Corn the fairy again. What I told you then was true. Every word. Just in fairy terms. And… what you said that day… You helped me a lot that day, helped me forgive myself. I can look myself in the eye for once. It’s been a long time-“

“You kissed me.”

That stopped him for a long minute. The only thing that moved was Kuon’s sweat. “Yeah, I did.”

“You tricked me into kissing you.”

The anger in her voice made it worse. “I told you how I felt, Kyoko. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I asked you to play Mizuki in my apartment. And every day since… All I’ve wanted was to make you happy… And show you how much I love you.”

He heard her take in a breath, and he didn’t know what to do. Except… “I know you’re not interested in love, and I don’t deserve any, but I… I’m in love with you.”

Slowly he crouched down before her, getting to his knees. Immediately Kyoko panicked. “Tsu- Co- Hi- What are you doing?!”

Kuon looked up to her blushing face, more than a little frazzled. Her first reaction that wasn’t cold anger was turning red from head to foot, waving her hands before him frantically. She didn’t even know what to call him! Almost blank-faced, he answered her. “Getting on my knees to beg for forgiveness?”

“But… But…” Hurrying, she grabbed his shoulders to stop him. “You… you can’t! You’re-“

“A liar? A fake?” Saddened, he raised a hand to her face, gaining her full attention. “Kyoko, I knew the truth for a long time. I knew you wanted to believe Corn was a fairy, and you wanted to see him again. I could have told you the truth at any time, but all I wanted was you to stay by my side. I was afraid if I said anything, you’d turn around running, never looking back. I didn’t want to ruin your fantasies.” His hand fell with regret. “Now I have. 

“Please… Kyoko… please forgive me.” Kuon couldn’t help how his voice started to choke up. The one thing he really wanted was right in front of him, and all the lies he told were going to cost him everything. His heart was completely on the line, and he didn’t know if he could bear it. “Please forgive me for lying all this time. I never meant to hurt you. Never you. I –”

“Stop! Just stop!”

His heart plummeted, head hanging as he knew she would not forgive him. She couldn’t, not for these lies and tearing apart her fantasies like Fuwa did. He was –

“Why do you have to be like this?! Why do you have to be so confusing?!” 

Confusing? 

Cautiously he looked up, only to see her right there before him, head in her hands. She was shaking and there were some tears in her eyes, but mostly she looked overwhelmed. More than anything he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted him to. 

“Confu-” 

“You’re Corn! And Kuon! And Tsuruga-san!” Kyoko was trying to figure it out, and as usual, she was going around in mental circles. “And my sempai! And… and Corn! The fairy Corn! You were a fairy! For me?! There’s no way you would… But you did…” Gasping for breath, she continued to try and make sense of it all. “You were a fairy… you lied, but you didn’t… Father’s Kuon… I thought… I thought he was dead!”

“Dead…” She didn’t seem to hear him, but all he could think was ‘What did Dad tell her?’

“I thought Corn was dead... but… you… you knew better… You comforted me when Beagle…” She continued to stare at him, still trying to figure it out desperately what to say. “You… weren’t dead… Just gone. You knew… you knew and… you became a fairy again… for… I need to sit down.”

“Ah!” Before she should find a seat herself, the girl tilted forward, dizzy. Kuon caught her, grabbing her shoulders to stabilize her and guide her to a nearby chair. After all the revelations, she really did need time to breathe. She didn’t flinch at his touch, and when he tried to back away and let her breathe, she latched onto his hand, limiting all his movements. He knelt down in front of her, squeezing her hand as reassurance.

She wasn’t running away. She didn’t seem mad either. Just… really confused. “You alright?”

“Just… dizzy.” The actress before him had to take several deep breaths to calm down. Her hand stayed with his, not thinking about the distance between them. Slowly she looked up from her lap to his eyes. “You’re Corn. Kuon. Hizuri Kuon.”

“Yeah.”

“My fairy prince.”

He nodded. “That’s me.”

“And you lied… hid it all this time… because…” She was searching for the right words, still not sure what to believe.

“Because I… I love you Kyoko.” His thumb grazed the top of her hand, pouring his heart into his words and actions. Was there reason to hope?

“…How long?”

Kuon could not look away from her now. “That I know of? Since Dark Moon. But… I think you stole my heart when we were kids. I just didn’t realize it until then.”  
Ideas formed behind her eyes, the kind he liked. “I never forgot you and I could never get attached to another girl. You were my ideal since that day, and I didn’t realize it. I – ”

“Love you too.”

Her words were soft, but they almost roared in his ears. Kuon’s heart became light. “Eh?”

Her face turning red and tears were dripping down her face. “I love you too Kuon, or Ren, or whatever you’re calling yourself. I love you, even though I’m broken and plain and stupid and boring. I – ”

He cut off her self-deprecating rant with his lips over hers. His hands covered the back of her head to keep her there, and he didn’t stop until she ceased trying to talk and degrade herself further. By then though, her hands somehow made it to his hair and the kiss went on. Kyoko was a quick learner and Kuon was eager to teach. They only stopped when breathing was impossible. Their eyes opened into each other’s, tender and wanting more, but most of all, overcome with joy and love.

“That’s all I ever needed to hear.” His soft voice and shining smile brought out the shy one on his love’s face. The lightness in his body just could not end, and he saw all he needed in this world within her face. Everything was perfect.

Which cued the knocking on the door. The mood somewhat broken, they looked away from each other to the door they could barely hear yelling through. It sounded like Yashiro. Kuon sighed. “We better get back out there. Yashiro will have come up with some pretty disturbing scenarios by now.”

“Eh?” He started standing, gently moving his arms down hers until he had her hands in his once again. Her innocent eyes, only a little recovered from all the stress from moments ago, looked up at him curiously.

Chuckling, he answered her unasked questions. “He realized how I felt about you long before I did. Or the president. And he has a very active imagination. Shall we?”

Nodding slowly, Kyoko tried to get up, but really needed Kuon’s steady grip and strength to become upright. “Does he – ” 

“You’re the only person I’ve told,” he informed her quickly. “The president and my father are longtime friends, so he’s always known, and Miss Julie Woods just knows I’m not strictly Japanese. Yashiro hasn’t been told, though he’s next on the list of people I want to tell. Maybe you could help me figure out how?”

Looking up at him, she couldn’t help but smile, giggling lightly. “I’ll try, but it’s still a bit of a jumble. You left out a lot of details.”

“Which I am willing to explain in my apartment. Tonight. Over a takeout dinner?” The hopeful inquiry made her giggle some more before nodding. Grinning, Kuon kissed her head. “It’s a date.”

“Date…” Realization struck the girl a bit, forcing her to sway once more. Kuon wrapped one arm around her back, keeping her steady as she collected herself. “We’re… a couple…”

“I hope so.” His heart clenched, holding her a little tighter than he intended.

“You won’t leave me?” Her amber eyes begged him to stay with her, and it both pained and warmed him that Kyoko asked that question.

Holding her tight, he leaned his forehead against hers. “It would take all the military forces in the world and all the fairies ever imagined to make me leave your side Kyoko. I am not like those two. I’ll never abandon you. I swear it.”

All fears seemed to leave her face as she smiled then snuggled into his chest. If someone wasn’t knocking at the door, they may have stayed like that a while longer. But they couldn’t. Carefully, they unwound from each other’s body and walked hand in hand to the door. Actually, Kyoko was leaning heavily on Kuon’s arm, unsteady from all the emotions and thoughts swarming through her. Kuon managed to start getting back in character for the public seconds before he unlocked the door. That was when Kyoko felt the need to say one last thing.

“I’m Bo. That chicken you talked to at TBM.”

Ren’s persona flew out the window just as the door opened to the public, letting them see Kuon laughing himself into stitches. Bright red, his new girlfriend punched his arm. “It’s not funny!”

“It’s hysterical!” He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to stabilize himself once again. His manager and a few stagehands just watched in confusion. “I was completely convinced you were a guy!”

“Ku- Tsu- …” Turning red and highly confused, she just tugged on his arm. “CUT IT OUT!!”

Yashiro just gaped at them. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh yes.” Kuon grinned back at him, not bothering to hide his glee for a few more minutes. “Yes, you did.” ‘But I’m not going to miss anything ever again.’

END


End file.
